Izzy's Christmas Adventure
by jazzyj1301
Summary: Izzy celebrates Christmas time in most funniest story yet.Based on the popular YouTube star tobuscus


Izzy's Christmas adventure

AN: what up, its jazzy with a new story since I haven't written or updated a single story in a few months. You can blame it on school, because being a freshman is a lot of tough work, well for me at least. So now that I have my every own laptop I'm going to try to update more often.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with total drama or tobuscus on YouTube. Now on with the story!

It was the day before Christmas and Izzy was spending the day with Noah. When the day was almost over, Izzy decided to write a letter to Santa Claus while Noah was reading a book.

"Dear Santa, I have been a very good Izzy this year." Izzy wrote and said at the same time.

"Do you really have to read the letter out loud?" Noah asked.

"Yes it helps me focus" Izzy said while trying to concentrate on writing.

"You do realize you just wrote that down right?" Noah quickly pointed out.

Izzy realizing this, she wrote down, "sorry Santa that was to Noah". Noah simply rolled his eyes got back to his book. "I have been a very good girl this year and all I want for Christmas is the gun from portal. Amen Izzy".

"Don't write amen on that. Amen is for Jesus" Noah said as Izzy put the not into a colorful envelop.

"Good now they both know what I want for Christmas". Izzy happily said as noah was getting up to leave.

"Wait Noah could you put this in the mail box for me please with a magic pony on top".

"Sure Izzy" Noah said as he grabbed the letter and left the Izzy house, but just when he gets to the mailbox, he quickly crushes the letter and throws it in the mailbox.

…..

Later that night Izzy was getting anxious waiting for Santa to come bring her the gun from portal.

"Maaaan, I'm bo-"Izzy just realized that no one was sitting on the couch with her, so she called her friend Noah.

Noah's cellphone rang as Noah was trying to go to sleep but soon it woke him up. He had no choice but to answer the phone. "What do you want Izzy? He said tiredly.

"I'm bored" Izzy said

"Izzy go to sleep, its Christmas"

"What time does Santa come?" Izzy whined.

"How old are you again?"

"Let's do something Noah"

"Go to bed"

Izzy frowned at the sound of this. She really wanted Noah to stay up with her and wait or Santa to come. "But I just wanted to-grrr "Izzy said and decided to go to bed.

…..

Izzy tried to sleep' but was too excited. "Sleep you can do this, we've practice this every single night" she tried snoring, but that didn't work at all. Just pretend you're in school ahh learning ahh." Izzy Quickly fell asleep.

Santa used the portal gun to land right into the bathroom and into the toilet. Once Izzy heard the noise, she quickly got out of bed to see what was happening. She quickly noticed the gift she had been longing for, the gun from the game portal.

"OH YEAH, WOOHOO!" Izzy cheered as she started to play with the gun around the house. "I LOVE CHRISTMAS YEAH!"Santa catches her in the act and says to her "No Izzy, that's mine it replaced my sleigh in 2007"

"Oh ok so is mine in one of those boxes under the tree" Izzy asked

"Why don't you find out?"

Izzy quickly opened all of the presents to find the portal gun in its own box, but frowned at the replica." Replica, what does that mean?"

"Well it's not real"

"Oh maaaaaaaaan" she kept do this as Santa said "Izzy stop that I only have this one"

"Oh that's fine I can have that one while you can have this one." she said "whoa it's a replica"

"I need the real one Izzy; I still need to go to china"

"China huh" Izzy then came up with an idea to help her and Santa at the same time. "I have an idea" she said slyly as she uses the portal gun to shoot into the sky which landed right in to the town of china. Then she shot the floor under Santa causing him to fall into the portal.

"NO Izzy naughty….. Naughtyyyyyy" Santa said as she closed the portal.

"No need to thank me Santa, Now where was I? Izzy shot a hole into the celling and under the floor. Then she jumped into the floor where the hole is and came into the celling and kept saying "weeeeee".

Soon Noah came into the house and yelled "merry christma- WHAT IN THE CENSORED".

REVIEW PLZ


End file.
